


Haunting

by siriuslywinchester



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany haunts an old abandonned house which never seems to get visitors or passersby.  One rather boring day, a truck appears and he's surprised to find he has a new housemate.</p><p>Based on <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/125346694175/imagine-person-a-is-a-ghost-the-house-that-they">THIS</a> OTP Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting

Dany was bored. Nobody ever came to the old house now. The last family had moved out years ago and he'd been alone ever since. His translucent white body floated around the empty rooms, hoping that maybe even a mouse would be scurrying about for him to scare. He often thought about leaving the house and venturing through the streets, scaring everyone he could find, but that was against the rules - only house hauntings allowed.

Even the street that the house resided on was deserted, a long country road that led from the city to a small country village. Dany spent a lot of his time looking out of the window, hoping someone might pass by and notice his ghostly form in the window, but the only vehicles that ever went by were the buses running through into the city. Oh what he wouldn't give for one to break down so that the commuters had to pop in for the toilet - he'd had plenty of years to prepare some fun spookings for that.

He swooped into the attic and glanced up through the skylight. The sun was still high in the sky. He'd hoped that time might have moved faster the older he got, but it seemed as though it was only getting slower. As a ghost, he didn't need sleep, but it was fun hiding and waiting just in case some children decided to explore. He was _sure_ that one day they would.

He glanced down into the street and was surprised to see a large truck parked at the bottom of the driveway. Dany almost jumped through the roof with excitement - a visitor! 

All of his previous plans escaped from his mind as he flew at full speed through floors and walls to finally hide behind the kitchen door and watch as the unsuspecting human fiddled with the latch on the front door and entered the house.

"Hey Mum. It's Dan," the man replied, "I just got the keys. It's all mine!"

The man that Dany spied on walked into the hallway and dropped a large bag by the entrance to the lounge. He had dark hair and deep brown eyes, a big grin on his face as he glanced around, the eyes passing through Dany's hiding spot with no sign of seeing him. He had an Australian accent - Dany wondered if Australian's had ghosts - it would be so much more fun if this 'Dan' had no idea what he was.

"Yea, it all seems fine," Dan continued, speaking into a mobile phone as he turned back out of the house, "Just going to bring all the boxes in and then I'll start unpacking. I'll ring you later."

 _He's moving in!_ Dany thought to himself, his excitement peeking as he floated slowly towards the front door and watched the newcomer lean into the truck and pull out some more boxes.

Dany grinned to himself. A new challenge - How long until he could scare this 'Dan' out of his house. Not that he really wanted to be lonely and bored again, but at least he'd have some memories to keep him occupied next time. And if he was successful, perhaps he'd get promoted - a nice city dwelling haunt, that would be fun. Maybe an old museum at night!

Dan was heading back towards the house and Dany slid through the front door, deciding to hide there and jump out at the Australian when he finished unloading the van and closed the door.

From his vantage point, Dany could spy into most of the boxes that Dan bought in, spotting cutlery, crockery, books, DVDs and video games. A few suitcases followed those and Dany assumed they would be full of clothing. After that came bigger objects which Dan struggled to drag along the floor - cupboards, a chest of drawers, a lounge chair.

Dany was beginning to get bored. Would this unloading ever end? He wasn't the best teller of time, but he was certain he'd been hiding behind the door well over and hour when Dan dragged a refrigerator through the door and into the kitchen.

He decided to give up, silently floating from behind the front door into the lounge, seating himself on the chair so that he faced the entrance to the room and would hopefully surprise Dan when he next walked in.

Dan's footsteps echoed through the house as he walked back towards the front door, stopping briefly just out of Dany's sight.

"Oh," he heard the man say before the footsteps resumed and Dan appeared in the door frame.

He looked at Dany and a huge grin split across his face.

"There you are," he said, "I wondered when you were going to come out from behind the door."

Dany's eyes widened with shock. Dan had known he was there all along? 

He flew himself out of the chair, screaming loudly - as he'd been taught in his haunting classes - and blasted through Dan's body, flailing his arms and swooping up the stairs and around the corner. He stopped partway down the landing and turned back, peaking around the edge to see how the man responded.

Dan was creased up with laughter. He looked up the staircase and saw that Dany was spying on him and pointed. He tried to form words but he was laughing so hard that only wheezing noises were audible. Dany scowled. He was tempted to float down there again, maybe he didn't put enough growl into it, laughter was definitely not the expected response.

"Your face," Dan said when he finally caught his breath, "Priceless. You looked so surprised."

Dany frowned, floating out of his hiding place and starting to glide down the stairs.

"I thought you were gong to fall backwards off the chair," Dan said, still chuckling, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I think you're confused," Dany said, finally finding his voice, " _I_ scared _you_."

Dan began to laugh again as he walked into the study on the opposite side of the hallway to the lounge. He slumped into an office chair and dried his eyes which were glistening with tears of laughter.

"OK, OK," he said, "Haunt me properly this time."

He gestured around the room espectantly and Dany eyes flitted over boxes and furniture. There was a desk placed against the opposite wall with an ornate vase on top. It wasn't really haunting, but a good ghost would at least smash a few things, he was sure.

Dany swooped across at the vase, hoping the element of surprise would add to the effect. He hit the vase with all the force he could muster, turning just before he flew through the wall to watch it shatter.

Nothing happened. The vase stood perfectly still on the desk.

He tried again. Swatting the vase with one arm. It didn't even wobble.

He flailed both his arms at the vase, screaming and growling but still it didn't fall. Dany punched and kicked, wailing and flying around the vase trying to get it to fall from the desk but it stood unmoving, almost taunting him.

He stopped and glanced over at Dan, hopefully. The Australian had an overly serious look on his face and the ghost could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh. He _had_ to have done something to the vase. There had to be a reason it wasn't falling over.

"This usually works," Dany said, concentrating hard and attempting to poke the vase with his finger.

Dan got to his feet and walked over to the desk. He placed his palm beside the vase and slowly pushed it to the edge. 

"Try again?" he said, signalling for Dany to hit the vase.

Dany's arm swung back and shot straight through the vase. Dan felt the draught hit him as the ghosts arm swung through his own skin but the vase remained in place. Dany had sung with such force he spun himself around, lifting a few inches from the spot he'd originally been floating in.

Dan tapped the vase and it fell to the floor, smashing just as Dany finished his 360 spin.

"I did it!" the ghost grinned, clapping his hands soundlessly together before looking shocked again and gritting his teeth at Dan, "I mean, Grrrrr fear my wrath."  
Dan grinned again, shaking his head as he walked out of the room and bent over one of the boxes that was labelled 'Kitchen'.

"Do you like tea?" he called, gesturing to the kettle as Dany materialised through the wall before him.

He didn't wait for an answer, marching into the kitchen, filling the kettle and setting it to boil. Dan pulled two cups out of another box and placed tea bags in them in preparation. Dany followed quietly, looking slightly forlorn and wondering what it would take to scare Dan.

"Boo!" he shouted, when Dan turned around to look at him.

The Australian just blinked at him.

"Come oooon," Dany whined, slouching in annoyance, "BOO?!"

Dan leaned on the sideboard and looked the ghost up and down. Dany felt slightly nervous under his gaze and tried to straighten his ghostly shirt and trousers. He'd been wearing the same outfit ever since he died. He hadn't really expected to be examined this closely and he began to wonder whether he should invest in some more formal attire. Haunting school hadn't really touched on what you were supposed to wear.

The kettle pinged to signal the water was boiled and Dan jumped, clutching his chest in surprise.

"Oh so _that_ scares you," Dany said, folding his arms in a huff and pouting his bottom lip.

Dan poured the boiling water into the two mugs and gave the tea chance to brew before turning and holding one out to Dany. The ghost raised his eyebrow in reply, gesturing at his own ghostly form.

"I can't drink it," he said quietly, feeling slightly foolish, "And I'm not sure I could even hold it anymore."

"Pretend?" Dan replied, immediately, grinning, "I can pour it for you."

Dany looked from the cup of steaming tea, to the man that stood beaming in front of him. How had he gone from intending to scare the man out of his new home, to being offered tea?

"It will pour all over the floor," Dany said, shrugging and floating over towards some more boxes that Dan had labelled 'Bits & Bobs'.

"No, no. I have an idea," Dan said, his grin widening more than Dany had imagined possible, "Look, float into the sink."

Dan pointed at the basin that stood underneath the window. It was slightly rusted from having sat unused for several years, but it was nothing a good clean wouldn't sort out.

Confused as to why he felt so compelled to take instructions from his hauntee, Dany glided across the room and waited nervously with the sink protruding through his naval.

"Open your mouth," Dan said, laughing as he lifted the mug up towards the ghosts face and began to tip it.

The liquid fell through the hole that Dany had created with his mouth, dropping straight down his see-through form and splashing into the sink.

Dany laughed. He hadn't had a drink since he had died. OK it wasn't _technically_ drinking, but this was great. He imagined that he could taste the tea and licked his lips, waiting for Dan to pour again. 

"So what other plans did you have to scare me?" Dan asked, slowly pouring the last of the tea through Dany's mouth and watching it splatter into the bowl.

Dany instinctively wiped his mouth before replying.

"Well," he said, feeling flustered, "Mostly... The usual. Moaning and groaning. Hiding just out of sight. Jumping out at you."

Dan nodded wisely. Dany began to wonder if he'd had experience with ghosts before. Perhaps Australian ghosts were a bit more upfront about their profession. Maybe they were accepted in society.

"Aren't you even a bit scared of me?" Dany asked, he knew a few tricks with ketchup on knives but he didn't really want to resort to that, he'd always thought that was a bit tacky.

"Nah, mate," Dan replied, the smile back again, "You're too cute. Hiding behind the door. And that little shocked face you have."

Dan tried to reach up and ruffle Dany's hair but instead poked his hand through the ghosts temple.

"Shit, sorry," he said, "I forgot."

"That I'm a ghost?" Dany said, flabbergasted, "You _forgot_ that I'm a ghost?"

Dan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Well you're not... You know," Dan started, "You're not what I would expect a ghost would be like."

Dany sighed, his shoulders drooping as he sagged into a seated position, falling through the sink and into the cupboard below. Dan opened the doors, bending down to continue the conversation.

"I'm out of practise," Dany whined, "It's been so long since anyone visited."  
"Why didn't you just go and haunt somewhere else?" Dan asked, sitting cross legged on the floor opposite the ghost who had the drainage pipes protruding from his head.

"Because this was the only abandoned house that didn't already have scary ghosts," Dany replied sadly, " And I didn't want to share a place because the other ghosts scared me."

Dan grinned widely. A ghost that was scared of other ghosts and was out of practise in haunting, he had to be dreaming, right?

"Well," he said, "I'm glad you're out of practise and that you're not as scary as the other ghosts. This house is quite big and I'm alone so it would be nice to have some company."

"But..." Dany said, "I'm supposed to be unwanted company."

"Nah," Dan replied, pushing himself to his feet and hitting his head on the top of the cupboard, "You can be like Casper. He was..."

"A friendly ghost," Dany cut in, "Yes, and then he went and got all famous. It went to his head. Almost ruined our reputation. If you even knew the trouble he caused..."

Dan gaped at Dany.

"Casper was real?" he asked, wondering how the TV crews had managed to hide that _and_ make it look like shitty special effects.

"Obviously," Dany replied, following Dan out of the kitchen, "Umm.. Where are you going?"

Dan started up the stairs, taking two at a time as Dany struggled to keep up, trying to walk like a human, but floating a few centimetres above each step.

"For a piss," Dan replied, "Please don't follow me."

Dany stopped trying to walk and floated quickly through Dan, stopping at the top of the stairs and placing his hands against the wall and the bannister in an attempt to block the way.

"You can't go into the bathroom," he said, his eyes wide with nerves, "At least... Not yet."

He spun around, floating down the corridor towards the toilet but Dan had started running and overtook him, reaching the door first and throwing it open.

"Wow..." he said, turning back to Dany who had turned a darker shade of translucent in the cheeks.

"It was... supposed to be for unsuspecting victims," Dany explained quietly.

He floated through the door, embarrassedly looking at the hundreds of paper-mache skulls that filled the room. He'd found the paper and glue in the attic and made them himself, eventually using the old pens he found under floorboards to give them faces. He'd poked holes in some of the eyes and planted candles in them, intending to light them if visitors ever arrived. In the dark he thought they looked convincingly realistic, but in day light they were rather pathetic.

"They're... um," Dan said, struggling to find the right word and not wanting to offend the ghost any further, "Interesting?"

"You could probably just bin them," Dany replied, smiling apologetically, "They're not very good."

"No, no, mate," Dan said, picking one up and holding it in his palm and making his voice deeper, "Alas, poor Yorek."

"Oh," Dany said, the shocked look on his face again, "Sorry. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental."

Dan laughed.

"It's Shakespeare, you dingbat," he said, "You know. With the skull."

Dan held the skull before him again but Dany just stared at him with a blank expression.

"Well, whatever we can decorate our house with them," he said, "It will add some character. Put them on windowsills and shelves and stuff, can't we?"

"W... We?" Dany said, following Dan out of the room as he walked to the landing window and placed Yorek on the sill, "Our house?"

"Well, yea," Dan said, turning to grin at Dan "You weren't planning to leave were you? I mean technically you were here before I was."

Dany shook his head and Dan clapped his hands as though that was the matter solved.

" _Technically_ ," Dany said, hovering down the walkway with his hands behind his back "I was here before you because my job is to haunt you until you leave."

Dan grinned again, collecting some more skulls from the bathroom and heading for the stairs, his need to empty his bladder forgotten. He skipped merrily down the stairs, checking to see that Dany the adorable ghost was following him.

"Well it looks like we're both here for the long haul, then."


End file.
